


The Storm’s Calm

by khai_is_a_weeb



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, also they’re all wolves because I can’t think of anything else, i can’t believe I wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khai_is_a_weeb/pseuds/khai_is_a_weeb
Summary: so yeah, there’s been a storm at the island danganronpa 2 characters are staying on and its been really bad. long story short kaede’s ghost is like “yeah this is the perfect time to see the moon” and stops the storm. also they’re all wolves because I can’t think of people in the way I think with wolves and also a music box cover of Clair de lune plays when kaede is present so yeah.





	The Storm’s Calm

kaede watched as rain poured down on jabberwock island. she missed the rain, y’know? how it pitter-pattered on your fur, and the sound. oh the sound. it sounded wonderful paired with clair de lune. her eyes where trained toward the cliff on the island. it would be a wonderful spot to watch the moon and the stars. she pondered.

hajime looked out the window at the storm. it raged down, yowling it’s frustration. his ears lowered at the thunder shaking the building. he heard a faint noise. tilting his head he looked closer at the window. nothing. then it got a little bit louder. as it increased, the rain decreased. it was all peculiar.

kaede looked at the large window with a figure peering out of it. that would be a challenge. she knew she was not invisible, only just slightly transparent. she watched the figure look out with curiosity. was the music getting louder? she pondered again.

hajime watched as soda slipped out, then sonia, then teruteru, then imp, then peko, then mahiru, and then kuzuruyu. all were confused by the sound of the music. all snuck closer to the window. rain fell less, thunder became slient. all they heard was the soft rain. hajime then listened to it again, and found the sound. it was clair de lune, by debussy. but in a music box form.

kaede smiled, knowing the risks. she hopped into clear view of her observers. she walked toward the cliff as clouds parted. she smiled at them and what they revealed. a bright, beautiful moon was sitting in the sky. millions of stars surrounded the centerpiece, like spots on a dalmatian.

hajime and others watched in awe as a wolf appeared in front of the glass. clouds parted in the wolves wake. the wolf had music notes on her fur, black ones that stood out against its white fur. it had a sleek, bold black tail, with white music notes on it. teruteru looked like he was ready to run out of the building and meet this mysterious wolf. but then, just like that, the wolf was gone. and so was

The Storm’s Calm

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, idk.


End file.
